Lunime Wiki
This wiki is currently under construction ;) Lunime is a group of artists, creators of various anime-styled games for Android and eventually iOS. All Free-to-Play and playable offline, they focus on the concept of "gacha", a word which comes from "gachapon", japanese gadgets depicting a character of an anime, manga or video game that can be obtained from an automatic dispenser. This might be an encouragement to the player to collect all the characters as a child would do with the gachapons, the only difference being that in the first case, they can be obtained for free. Up to now, the total of games made by Lunime are 7, with more 2 games being currently in development and an announced one that could come in the future. The Games '- Anime Gacha https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=air.com.lunimobi.animegacha&hl:' a 100% free gacha simulator that lets the players pull characters as many times as they want. 230 anime-styled characters can be collected and leveled up by pulling duplicates of them. The players can form a party of five characters to battle the raid bosses, complete quests and so much more. '- Anime Arcade https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=air.com.luni.animearcade&hl:' a composition of many different types of arcade games, each featuring characters from Anime Gacha. Every arcade game has an Easy and Hard mode, with both modes having their own leaderboard. '- Gacha World https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=air.com.lunime.gachaworld&hl:' under the identity of the "Gacha Summoner", the player will be given the task to save the world from corruption, while making friends with many different characters. The avatar is customizable and, as in Anime Gacha, you can build parties of five units. In addition to the story mode, this game has events, farm quests, arenas, raid bosses and battle towers. '- Neko Gacha https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=air.com.lunime.nekogacha:' with over 150 collectable, adorable and funny-shaped cats, this is a gacha simulator entirely dedicated to cute nekos. Gaining coins and gems by defeating bosses or playing mini-games, the player will also be able to decorate their own room and background for these sweet, fluffy creatures. '- Gacha Studio https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=air.com.lunime.gachastudio:' an anime dress-up app, featuring the hairstyles, facial traits, dresses, weapons and etc. coming from the other Lunime games. Not only you'll be able to create your own characters and put up funny scenes, but also collect and train many different pets. '- Anime Fidget Spinner https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=air.com.lunime.animefidgetspinner:' a fidget spinner app, where characters taken from different Lunime games got their own personal fidget spinner to battle each other in a fight to the last spin. '- Gacha Resort https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=air.com.lunime.gacharesort:' a summer spin-off and "sequel" of Gacha World, all the units who helped the Gacha Summoner to defeat the corruption are now taking a break and have some vacation at the brand new resort created by Luni. There are many funny activities to do, along with a story mode. '- Gachaverse:' is the official and currently in development sequel to Gacha World, coming out in 2018. '- Chibi Studio:' an up-coming anime-dress up app just like Gacha Studio, but based on the new chibi models introduced in Gacha Resort. The release date is unknown. '- Gacha Paradise:' has been announced to be a dating simulator where the player can get closer to several Lunime characters and learn more about them. Originally a joint project with Gacha Resort, they were later separated. The Characters http://lunime.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters The characters, being over 150, were mostly created and designed by Luni and PurOrange, but there also units made by other moderators and artists. The units can be divided according to 2 factors: Rarity and Element. Rarity The rarity of the units is often given through stars, these being: - Common or 1-star Units: they're the easiest to obtain and their gacha rate is 26% in Gacha Studio, 30% in Neko Gacha and 35% in Gacha Resort (the last only through shell gacha); - Uncommon or 2-stars Units: a bit rarer and the 1-stars and with a gacha rate of 24% in Gacha Studio, 25% in Neko Gacha and 32% in Gacha Resort; - Rare or 3-stars Units: harder to get, yet still a bit common, in Anime Gacha their rate is not always the same in all the Cases. While in most of them it's 52%, in the Winter Holiday case it's 70%, in the Valentine Sweetheart, Vinyl Fantasy, Neon Lunatics, Creation Of Gacha and Neutral Hope (NH) cases it's 38% and in the Mega Gacha it's 40%. In the other games the rates are 49.5% in Gacha World, 20% in Neko Gacha, 22% in Gacha Studio, 50% in Anime Fidget Spinner and 20% (in shell gacha) or 50% (in gem gacha) in Gacha Resort; - Super Rare or 4-Stars Units: quite rarer than the previous ones, they also have different rates in Anime Gacha. In most of the Cases it's 36%, but it changes into 34% in the Vinyl Fantasy, Neon Lunatics, Creation Of Gacha and Neutral Hope cases, 68% in the Lunime Parade case and 35% in the Mega Gacha. In the other games the rates are 35% in Gacha World, 15% in Neko Gacha, 18% in Gacha Studio, 40% in Anime Fidget Spinner and 10% (in shell gacha) or 37% (in gem gacha) in Gacha Resort; - Ultra Rare or 5-Stars Units: one of the rarests, their rates are always pretty low. In most of the Anime Gacha Cases it's 10%, while in the Winter Holiday and Lunime Parade cases it's 30%, in the Valentine Sweetheart case it's 24%, in the Vinyl Fantasy, Neon Lunatics, Creation Of Gacha and Neutral Hope cases it's 25% and in the Mega Gacha it's 20%. In the other games the rates are 15% in Gacha World, 9% in Neko Gacha, Gacha Studio and Anime Fidget Spinner and 2.5% (in shell gacha) or 10% (in gem gacha) in Gacha Resort; - Mega Rare or 6-Stars Units: the rarests of the game for know, they have the lowest gacha rates. In most of the Anime Gacha Cases it's 2%, while in the Vinyl Fantasy, Neon Lunatics, Creation Of Gacha and Neutral Hope cases it's 3% and in the Mega Gacha it's 5%. In the other games the rates are 0.5% in Gacha World, 1% in Neko Gacha, Gacha Studio and Anime Fidget Spinner and 0.5% (in shell gacha) or 3% (in gem gacha) in Gacha Resort; - 7-Stars Units: these units are currently just a rumor and that they may be introduced in the next Gacha World update. This type of units where also mentioned by Ichi in Gacha Resort's story mode, where he claims to be secretly one; - Legendary Mega Ultra Super Rare or 10-Stars Units: these units aren't obtainable in any way and the only character who belongs to this category for now is the Gacha Summoner. Element The units can either have one of these six elements: - Water Units are weak against the wind ones, but strong against the fire ones, from light, dark and neutral ones the damage is normal; - Wind Units are weak against fire ones, but strong against water ones, from light, dark and neutral ones the damage is normal; - Fire Units are weak against water ones, but strong against wind ones, from light, dark and neutral ones the damage is normal; - Light Units are weak against dark ones, but also strong against them, from water, wind, fire and neutral one the damage is normal; - Dark Units 'are weak against light ones, but also strong against them, from water, wind, fire and neutral one the damage is normal; - 'Neutral Units aren't weaker or stronger against anyone and the damage will always be normal. Community Lunime has created a section on various internet platforms to keep themselves in contact with their supporters, the main being their personal website, where they even occasionally organize fan-art contests and small events. - Official Page http://lunime.com/; - Facebook https://www.facebook.com/Lunime/?ref=br_rs; - Lunime/Gacha World FB Group https://www.facebook.com/groups/Lunime/; - Gacha Studio FB Group https://www.facebook.com/groups/GachaStudio/; - Gacha Resort FB Group https://www.facebook.com/groups/GachaParadise/; - Gachaverse FB Group https://www.facebook.com/groups/Gachaverse/; - Discord https://discordapp.com/channels/196933642847649794/311007740246097921; - Reddit https://twitter.com/LunimeGames. Special Thanks Here is where I would like to thank all the people who helped me building this wiki: * '''Charlotte Lee '''for writing Charlotte Mei's Infos * '''David Baka '''for supplying the Gacha Resort Character Stats __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse